lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwizi/Main article
Mwizi is a male baboon. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Traveling Baboon Show" patrolling the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard notices several animals taking off in the same direction. They follow the commotion to where a large group of Pride Landers has gathered beneath a tree. Mbeya the rhinoceros explains that the animals have gathered to see a troop of performing baboons. Just then, Mwizi and Mwevi leap out of the tree and begin performing impressive tricks for their spectators. Uroho soon joins them and formally introduces his troop as the Traveling Baboon Show. The group sings "The Traveling Baboon Show", in which they speak of their group's amazing feats and talents. After the show, the Lion Guard returns to their patrol. Along the way, they hear Ma Tembo crying for help, and they follow her voice to where a tree has been completely stripped of its flowers and leaves. Ma Tembo declares that there is a food thief in the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard then resolves to find the thief and restore order to the Pride Lands. Just then, the Lion Guard hears the Traveling Baboon Show making a clamor in the distance, and they decide to watch the show in order to see if the thief is in attendance. While the other Lion Guard members gather around the show, Ono patrols from the air and catches Mwizi and Mwevi stealing food from a tree. The baboons realize that they have been caught and return to Uroho. Ono attempts to tell Kion what he has discovered, but the baboons grab him from the audience and begin tossing him back and forth, effectively cutting off his report. Eventually, Ono is able to wrest himself free from the grip of the baboons, and he declares to the rest of the Lion Guard that the troop is guilty of stealing the Pride Lands' food. Kion commands Beshte to shake the troop's tree, which reveals the mounds of fruit and leaves that the baboons have been stealing. In the face of their guilt, the troop flees, and the Lion Guard chases them across the Pride Lands. In the midst of the chase, the baboons scare a herd of antelope into scattering, and two of the antelope fall into a nearby river. The Lion Guard halts their chase in order to save the antelope, and the baboons manage to escape into the Outlands. In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu the hyenas are complaining about how hungry they are when they hear Uroho's troop playing music in the distance. They follow the sound to where Uroho is putting on a show for a meager audience of Outlanders. In the meantime, Mwizi and Mwevi attempt to steal food from a volcano, but they are cut short by Janja, who begins to chase them in an attempt to eat them. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard reflects on the Traveling Baboon Show and how the baboons had turned out to be thieves. In the midst of the conversation, Ono spots Mwizi and Mwevi being chased by Janja, and he reports what he has seen to Kion. Ono points out that the troop had only entered the Outlands because they had been being chased by the Lion Guard. Kion then decides to save the troop, and the Lion Guard takes off for the Outlands. Meanwhile, Cheezi and Chungu are watching Uroho's show in fascination when Janja runs by and orders them to help him catch the baboons. The hyenas give chase, and the Lion Guard follows their trail to where they have cornered the baboons in a cavern. The team defeats Janja and his lackeys, and the baboons thank the Lion Guard for saving their lives. In repayment for their past crimes, the troop agrees to hand out food to the Pride Landers, who are grateful for the baboons' change of heart. As they hand out food, the baboons put on another show. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" In the Pride Lands, Fuli tries to gather berries from a tree. Her failed efforts to reach them attract the attention of Uroho and his lackeys, Mwevi and Mwizi, who volunteer to fetch them for her. The baboons question Fuli as to why she needs the berries, and she explains that she is taking part in a great Christmas celebration. This reminds her that the performance requires baboons to take part, and so she recruits the three to be involved in the show. That night, Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi attend Bunga's rehearsal. The next morning, Mwizi takes part in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. Physical appearance Nearly identical to his companion Mwevi in appearance, Mwizi is a tall, stocky baboon with tan fur. He has a pale underbelly, a muzzle and two head stripes of the same hue, and dark, long-fingered paws. The baboon's most striking feature is his bright magenta nose. Mwizi also appears to be quite strong and agile. Personality and traits Although first portrayed as simply a smooth, talented performer, Mwizi is revealed to be a sly and cunning con artist. He takes pleasure in stealing from other animals, and has no intention of paying for his crimes. Gallery 2017-08-02-04_25_36.png 2017-08-02-04_34_00.png 2017-08-02-04 41 01.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles